Ancient elements
by Agent Washingtub
Summary: I get thrown into the Universe of TLOK. Joining Kai before he becomes a member of the air nation I discover that I have own bending powers that are majorly different from what is known from the show. Rated T for safety. I am bad at writing summaries please read. [Story on Break]
1. Arrival

**AUTHORS NOTES MAYBE CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CONTENT.**

**Ok First of all thank you for taking your time to read my story. Second this is a SI Story where I will get thrown into the Story at about the beginning of Book 3. I will try to follow the canon storyline for some time and but I plan to let it go AU at about the last third of Book 3. I would like to say that this is my first fanfiction but I already used that on a really shitty fanfic that I deleted later. Please give me some tips how to get a better writing style and how to make my chapters break the 1k words (without authors notes). Also feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes in time forms and spelling. ****Also correct me if i broke any cAPiTal RulES. My mother tongue German is really different and has caused me a lot of trouble in english classes already.  
>I dont own anything of this show except my own characters etc. (Man do I really have to write this?)<strong>

"Speeches"

'_Thoughts_'

**(AN: Authors Notes)**

* * *

><p>Slowly my eyes open.<p>

'_so tired, lemme sleep_'

'_shouldnt have watched TLOK until like midnight and then continued with fanfiction 'til 2:00 AM_'

'_Well nap time is over, now comes pants time_' **(AN: yes that is from Red vs Blue)**

With that I yank my blanket away with one hand just like every other day and jump from my bunk bed just like every other day. But I don't hit the ground after a split second just like every other day. I just keep falling. Strangely I don't feel the air blowing upwards. I looked around and didnt see anything, just pure black. Then there was something coming closer slowly. I tried to focus on it but it didnt seem to be real. There was no way that a figure could look like this, but I really wanted to know what it is. Suddenly I fainted.

**(AN: it was a more than 3-dimensional figure. The brain couldnt process it and fainted, just like those KO-Light things that are flashing so fast that the brain also can't process it and shuts down)**

* * *

><p>Slowly I awake. I look up and get dazed by the sun, a small line in the middle of two house walls. I quickly get up and brush off the dust on my... robes? '<em>Why am I wearing green robes?<em>'

Suddenly a little boy rushes through the alley and nearly runs me over. I hear two male voices shouting after him and soon I see the owners of them.

I react quickly, throwing some trash in their way and run after the boy. In no time I catch up to him. When he was at 3 o'clock, I looked over to him and saw a smirk on his face as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some strings. '_BOLA!_' I edge to the right to make him throw it in a lower angle and then jump to the left to avoid getting hit.

"I don't want to stop you, kid!" I shout to him. "Why do you chase me then?" he simply replies. "Lets make a deal, I help you loose those guys and you answer me some questions later, does that sound good to you?" I offer. "Deal" he says. "Hey" I hear him panting "Can you slow down please? I'm getting exhausted." "If you can't run from them knock 'em out" I answer. "I would like to and already have tried in the past, but they're stronger than me" he admitted. "You got two more bolas?" I asked. He grinned. "Of course I got some more of them, but that won't stop them for long." "Yeah I know but I can pack a punch to send them sleeping" I assure him, twisting my wrist making it clunk (AN: Is this the right word?) "OK get your Bola, and on my mark throw it."

I waited 3 seconds until i shouted "MARK!" We both turned around, he threw the Bolas knocking down one of our chasers. The other one managed to dodge the Bola and came running at us. "I got this!" I shouted and ran directly to him. As I ran I drew my fist back and hit him square on the chest. He stumbled backwards, stood there in a bent posture. I used this to knee his head and hit him in the chest again, sending him into unconsciousness. The other one was much easier as an easy punch to the temple was enough to send him to sleep.

"So now that I have some questions." I say, dusting off. "First of all what country are we in?" "That would be the Earth Kingdom." he answered. "Wait, like got-a-terrible-Queen Earth Kingdom? Does she have golden claw-like tips on her ring finger and her pinky?"'_This cant be No, No, No, No_' "OK I want you to punch me in the head, and I want you to punch hard." '_I have to wake up!_'

"Alright, it seems a bit weird, but here you are." He said as he drew his fist back with that a sharp pain enters my temple. "OW that really hurt, am I bleeding?" I tilt my head so that the wound (if there is one) would be on the upper side. "Stop tilting your head there is no wound." he laughs. "So, who are you and why were you running from those men?" I continue asking. "Well," he begins "My Name is Kai and..." "you lost your parents a few years ago and you lived on the streets and had to steal to survive. Then you began making a habit out of pickpocketing and then you got airbending." I finish for him. The more I talked the more confused he looked. "OK maybe you heard of me to be able to tell who I am and what happened to my parents, but how do you know of the airbending? I got that like just a week ago and never used it in front of other people. Did you spy on me?" "Well you could call it that but if I told you some details you wouldnt believe me and think I'm crazy." I answered. "Try me" he challenged.  
>"Well<br>I'mfromanotheruniversewherethisallisjustastorydunnohowIgotheredunnowhyIgofthereI'msorryifthismakesyoueelinferiorIthinkIminasimilarsituationbecauseeveryuniverseisjustastoryinanotheruniverse" I beamed. "That's unlikely, but I have thought about this kind of subject too." '_WOW he understood that. When I talk in caffeine mode usually nobody can understand what I am saying. he also processed it and he seems to believe me._' "One more thing: Can you teach me how to pickpocket?" a smirk spread across his face. "Only if you tell me how I am involved in the story."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review this and give me tips to improve. I already got a second chapter prepared but I would like to rewrite it after having got some tips from you. Also a followfav would be really nice. Bye *waves***


	2. Light

**Authors notes may contain spoilers.**

**Welcome back guys, thank you once again for taking your time to read my story. Sorry but I won't hop on the canon story train just yet, I first need to buy the ticket. This is a rather small chapter. **  
><strong>I dont own TLOK nor will I ever.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright first thing you want to do is search for a victim. You will want to lighten the wallet of someone wealthy but not too wealthy." Kai instructs me. "You mean like that guy at 8 o'clock? He doesnt seem to be able to decide what to buy." I gesture to a man who stands at a market stall selling melons, bananas, apples and some fruit I don't recognize. "Yeah he doesn't look like he is paying too much attention. Go to him, start chatting with him a little, maybe about what fruit you would recommend but don't take his wallet right away. End your chat, then you wanna pass him and grab some of his money, but don't be to greedy or he will notice you. Good luck, you'll probably need it." With that in mind, I walk over to my first victim.<p>

"Nice fruit you got here." I compliment the shop owner leaning over his stall spectating the fruit. "So will you take longer to choose what to get or do I not have a reason to be impatient?" I direct my speech to the man next to me. "I am in a bit of a dilemma right now, you see I'm gonna get married and my (not-yet-) wife wants this to be her dream wedding and she wanted some exotic fruit buffet and she wants to have a bright mixture of exotic and tasty fruit. Now the problem is I am allergic to a lot of common fruit and I don't want to trial-and-error through all fruit because if I'm allergic to one of them I will be in bed for at least a month and that would ruin the wedding." He rants. I have to admit I really was temptated to pickpocket him during his rant but his gesturing made it impossible reaching his wallet without him noticing. "Well why don't you ask a friend of yours to initial cost each fruit and tell you if any of them taste similar." I offer him "Well I gotta go now, bye" I end the conversation and pass him just like Kai told me to. My fingers find their way into his wallet but unfortunately I stop in order to grab his money. He must have noticed because now he is looking at me: one hand in his pocket, the other one up in a mock surrender, a giant blush on my cheek. "Quid pro quo?" I try to excuse myself. With these words I carry him off his feet and begin to run. I notice Kai chuckling as I pass him. I fly past other traders, customers, stalls and wares, not touching anything nor losing a single bit of my momentum as I pass them. Then I see the edge of the market square, which is build as an elevated square with stairs in the middle of each side. Having no times for those ascendable examples of archtecture, I jump from the first step taking a giant leap down the stair.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" I joyfully scream on top of my lungs, the feeling of falling is just to good not to. I concentrate on the spot where I am about to land and then draw a line in my head where I am going to run after that.  
>Suddenly my vision flashes white and I see that I have already landed. Not thinking about it I continue to run turning right into the next alley, then left, then left again, then I stop.<p>

I look backwards and listen. I don't see them nor do I hear any sign of someone following me. Then I hear something, footsteps, light footsteps, definitely not trampling enough for an adult, but I still don't trust whoever this is. Walking towards these sounds, I start to get into a lower stance, ready to attack whoever is lurking there. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and turn around the corner. "WHY ARE YOU SNEA..." I begin until I realize who I see "Kai? You know you don't have to sneak on me. What are you doing here anyway?" I ask "Well first of all to tell you what a terrible thief you are and second to ask you how you managed to get down the stairs in the blink of an eye with that flash thing. And you still need to say me how I am involved in the story." Kai tries to look both disappointed and amazed. That view is absolutely hilarious "Ok that face of yours right now is like pure divinity." I crook, trying really hard to hide laughter. "and about that second thing I have a theory. But it is really far-fetched." Now the disappointment in his face made way for excitement.

"I think I am a lightbender."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. so we have seen the first one of the four ancient elements being light. please review, follow and fav;<br>bye *waves***


	3. A place to sleep

**AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**Hey guys,  
>sorry for letting you wait so long after the lightbending cliffhanger.<br>Also I got my first fav :D thanks a lot to Badwolf432. I also got three reviews. I already like that but I would LOVE it if you would write a bit more than (literally) 1 word reviews. I also do this as a training for my skills with english language (I'm from Germany) and I'd like to know if I used some wrong tenses or some wrong words or something like that. **

**I dont own TLOK blabla**

**Well here is the new Chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me there are only four Elements to be bent: air, water, earth and fire. There is no such thing as lightbending." Kai said, clearly confused. "Well as I told you my theory is really far-fetched. Also there is energybending. Avatar Aang used it to take away the Ozai's bending." I clarified.<p>

"I assume that the four elements have changed in the past. You see there are still more bending forms discovered like metalbending or lavabending being an extension of earthbending, or bloodbending being a new form of waterbending. In my theory there are four ancient elements namely light, frost, shadow and heat. These are according to my speculation the equivalents to air, water, earth and fire – in that order."

"You are right, this is totally far-fetched. But it also kind of makes sense. You still need to tell me my part in the story though." he reminds me.  
>"Yeah about that" I hold my face in my hands "I can't remember the story itself but I remember the persons. You are Kai and you are an orphan living on the streets then you go to learn airbending and will learn it really quick. You don't like taking orders. You also like Jinora I remember, but sorry I don't remember any details." he thinks for a few moments.<br>"So what is there to know about that Jinora girl that I am supposed to like?" "Well she is about 12 years old, a quite powerful airbender and got some high spiritual powers. She is the daughter of Tenzin who is the son of Avatar Aang. She got a little brother named Meelo, a little sister named Ikki and a baby brother who is named Rohan. I don't know much about Rohans personality because he is just like one year old but excluding him she is assuredly the most calm of these three siblings." I ranted a bit.

"Well she appears to be nice, when will I meet her?" "Sorry, I don't remember the plot, just the characters." "Right, forgot about that, sorry." he replies, now leaving "I'm gonna sleep now, see ya tomorrow." he waves, turning around.

When I think about it I feel really tired at the moment. I catch up to him. "Hey wait, can I sleep at your place? I don't have anywhere to go so it would be nice if I would have a place to take a nap." he turns his head. "You mind sleeping on the ground?" I shrug "Normally I would but I guess I don't have much of a choice." "Tell me about it" Kai complains "I got a nice... place right next to a baker's shop, so at least the heat of the furnace keeps me warm at night. Still uncomfortable sleeping on the muddy ground with nothing but dirt under you and air above you."  
>"Wait you don't have any blanket of some sort?" I ask. He stares at me as if I had just accused him of gluttony. "You do know that I kind of live on the streets as an orphan?"<br>"'Course I do, I also wasnt asking for a super comfortable duvet, just some cloth that lies on you while you sleep. The spirit is what matters." "And that spirit would be?"  
>"To have something cover and protect you while you sleep."<p>

He shrugs. "You have weird needs. I guess you could ask the baker if he could lend you an empty sack (of flour). It may help to say that you are a friend of mine. I..." he pauses "made a deal with him." "I'll remember that." I say over my shoulder as I enter the bakers store.

A bell rings. "Hello, how may I help you?" I am greeted by a large man, looking almost as tasty as the pastries on the counter. _'wait a minute, why is my inner gay pervert taking control over me right now? Gary would you please just shut the fuck up. You can have your moments but not right now please!'_ I scratch the back of my head nervously. "Well I wanted to ask you if you could borrow me an empty sack (of flour). You see I'm not really from around here and I don't have the cash to pay a room in an all fancy hotel so I wondered if you could provide me with some useful stuff for a sleepover at Kai's place. I heard you know him."

His face pales. He drops the baking-plate he held in his hands and picks it up with shakingly, just to drop it again. "We- We-" he stammered. "We would be m- m- more that happy to p- p- provide a friend of K- Kai with... whatever he needs." He hastily walked into the back of the bakery, still shaking.

I use this opportunity to snatch a few apple turnovers and buns. _'Have I mentioned that I **love** apple turnovers?_' Not too many or he will notice, but my stomach and my addiction dictate me to grab a fair amount. Unfortunately the baker comes back to soon and catches me stuffing those surely tasty pastries into my pockets. I put my hands up in a weak attempt of a surrender. He just smiles at me.

"It's okay, you look hungry and I was going to get rid of them, I wanted to close anyway and they wouldnt taste good the next day." "Thanks." I say, only intensifying the I-just-got-caught-blush on my cheeks. _'Gary: dont worry, blushing at such a gorgeus man isnt something to be asham- mmphh *winces in pain as I strangle him from behind and ram him my foot into his dorsum forcing his spine into an unhealth looking hollow back*'_

With that I leave the bakery and go to the back meeting Kai getting comfy in the mud right next to the back wall. I throw my bag next a few feet away from him. "I dont wanna know what kind of deal there is between you and the baker."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS<strong>

**So what do you think? Should I delete the Gary-parts? **

**About the Elements: I will be able to bend all four ancient elements. However I only will be able to control one at a time, depending on how I feel.**

**Light = Joy/Freedom**

**Frost = Sadness**

**Shadow = Fear**

**Heat = Rage**

**Next Chapter we will be meeting the airbenders so stay tuned. Also pls Review, follow and favorite my story please.**

**bye *waves***


	4. Meet the Airbenders

**AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**Hey guys,  
>thank you for taking your time to read my story. this chapter is a little big and I think that it also could be split into two chapters but I was just to lazy to do so. I finally joined the Canon Storyline. Also I changed writing tenses from present progressive to simple past (hopefully without any mistakes) because I realised that I just messed things up a lot while writing and because it seemed kinda dumb to me now. I will be rewriting the first three chapters soon. Also please take your time to write reviews. The main reason for (at least German) TV to be total shit sometimes is the one-sided flow of Information. If you don't communicate with me about what to do better and stuff this fanfic will not be as good as it could.<br>**

**Sorry for letting you wait, I had a lot of school stuff to do like course tests, having to hand in my seminar paper (do I use the plural there or not? Please tell me via Private Message or Review.) and a lot of homework.**

**rant  
><strong>**Bah I hate writing Canon. I watch an episode, think about how I could involve myself, then read the transcript, then watch a tiny part of the episode again then write it and then watch the Episode again to make sure I didnt mess things up. Man this is frustrating. Lucky me the story lines split and I can skip some parts.  
>rant**

**I (still) don't own anything of TLOK or anything. **

* * *

><p>I've had a weird dream. I dreamt of being in the universe of „The Legend of Korra". I dreamt of racing through the streets together with Kai trying to get rid of some policemen or so. I dreamt of being a light-bender. I dreamt of sleeping in the mud with nothing but an empty sack as a blanket. Wait a minute...<p>

I woke up. I hadn't dreamt. I lay in the mud wearing now dirty green robes with an empty sack covering me as a blanket. It was still dark. I saw Kai is still sleeping and didn't want to wake him up. I took a stick and wrote „be right back" into the ground. Then I smeared the message with my foot. 'Different alphabet' innerly slapped myself. 'learn other alphabet' I added to my mental TODO-list.

While walking through the streets in the dark, I had a few problems seeing. Back at my home universe I would be illuminated by street lamps. I don't like them. The night deserves darkness. I also noticed it to be unusually quiet. Even for such a late (or was it early?) hour. There were no late-night-parties annoying me with their hardly tolerable music, no tire squeal from a motorcyclist meaning to have to keep everyone awake in a range as big as the rubber would allow it to be, no kids that were burning their New Years Eve fireworks at Easter.

I was alone. I got the entire city just for myself. I felt free. I wanted to just hop from one roof to another denying gravity, denying exhaustion, denying the risk of a pair of painfully broken legs if I missed a jump. I looked around and searched for a nice house to climb up. I found one really fast - a relatively small stone building giving me access to his slightly higher neighbors. I searched for a way to get up there. I saw that it had a flat roof so I only had to get my hands over the edge of it to be able to pull myself up. Suddenly I stood on top of the roof. With surprise I stepped back and fell. I stood back up and checked, if I got any serious injuries. Luckily I only had a few bruises on my hands and my knees. Just pain, nothing serious.

'I just light-bent myself up there!' I realized. Ecstatic by this insight, I focused on the edge of the building again. After a few seconds of concentration I finally stood on top of the house. Again.

After that, I wanted to know how far this newly learned technique could transport me. I looked up and searched for a nice looking cloud to focus on. After a few seconds of searching the stupidity of this idea hit me like a punch to the chest. 'You almost teleported yourself into the infinity of space or would have fallen to death from that cloud you idiot.' I gave me a mental punch to the forehead. A hard one.

I search for another target to teleport myself to. The surrounding houses block my sight. I focus on the highest of them and in the blink of an eye I ascend a few meters. Once again I teleport myself to the next higher building. This time however I cant just 'jump' to the next higher one for two reasons. First things first there is no higher building around anymore. Second because I am blinded by the sun rising in front of me. Scratch that distance test of the teleport, this sunrise is too beautiful to miss. I sit down at the edge of the roof letting the sun blind me and feel how the cold of the night is slowly substituted by the warmth of that incandescent orb of gas.

After sunset passed I look around to check out what the city I landed in looked like. It was built on some sort of plateau in a sandstone range of mountains. The shape of the city was a half circle. On the flat side there was a cliff. Behind it I only could figure out the vague shapes of even more mountains in the mist. Right next to the cliff was a market place of some sort. Well it was an open plane with a fountain in the middle. However I cant see any stalls. Seems like most of the traders are operating on the market place where I tested out my pick-pocketing „skills". The arc of the half circle is circumscribed by a natural wall of rocks. Behind the wall I can only see more Mountains made out of sandstone.

Behind the cliff I saw an airship with propellers on the side. That must be the air-benders ship. I had to go back to Kai. I looked around searching for the bakery where Kai and I found a place to sleep. 'Gary don't even think about it!' I found the bakery pretty quickly, it was just a few hundred meters away.

In the blink of an eye I was there. I jumped down the roof, walked around the building just to find a deserted sleeping place. I teleport to the roof of the bakery from where I go to my sunrise place again. I look at the cliff and see that the airship has arrived and a crowd has formed. I transport myself into a street about 100 meters away from the cliff market place. By the time I arrive their the show has already begun.

„I will" I heard Korra „with my air-bending skills." „So poor..." A familiar voice whispered nearby, perfectly synchronizing with my thoughts. I turned my head towards the owner of that voice to see Kai trying to hide laughter at how cheap this show was. „Still better than living on the streets." I whispered to him. „You got a point." he replied. Seeing a a blur of red and yellow approach me I ducked to make room for Jinora flying with the use of her air glider. I watch her doing a few tricks before she uses the staff as a rotor to land on a pillar. 'Let's test how spontaneous you can react kiddo' I thought. I teleported on top of that column. „Sorry, comes first serves first" I say. She noticed me to late and knocked me off the pillar. I immediately light-bent myself back up and return the favor of knocking the other one off. She used her glider staff to stay in the air and looks straight into my eyes. „Could you let me have this spot? My arm is getting tired." „Alright there you are." I got back to the ground.

The crowd broke up and I saw Kai walking towards the group. „Hey, Hello. If you are looking for air-benders you just found one." he said and showed off some of air-bending skills. „Lets make two out of them." I add appearing next to Kai. „So, what do you have?" Korra asks, arms folded. „Well it's not exactly air-bending, you know." God how I hate it when my voice fails me. „I am a light-bender and I was..." „A LIGHT-BENDER?" Tenzin cut me off. „Light-bending is an extinct form of air-bending, barely any knowledge is retained of this. It's rather a myth, a legend." „I can prove it if you want to" with these words I teleported on top of the airship. „But.." I stood on the pillar „you can also" I was back in front of Tenzin. I leaned to the right to look past him. „take my word for it." I finished my sentence, standing on the top end of the airship's ramp. I looked over my shoulder to be given the sight of seven completely confused looking humans. „Now when are we leaving?"

„Whoa calm down first we need permission of your parents." „My parents are... gone." Kai answered, a bit sad. „You are an orphan?" Bolin asked full of sympathy. „It happened about a year ago." Kai told. „My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."  
>„I am extremely sorry for you Kai, must be a terrible situation you are in." „I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them ..." Tenzin put his hand on Kai's shoulder „but we are here for you."<br>„And what about you other-guy-I-don't-know? Are your parents OK with this?" Bolin asked me. „First of all my name is Michael. And about my parents it is a bit complicated but... I also lost them. very recently." I slowly said, my head sinking. „However they are not dead, they are just not around at the moment." I added. I heard motorcycles behind me. The familiar sound of engines rattling and the familiar squeak when stopping."Release the boy or we'll take him by force!" „The outlaws! They are here... Uh let's get out of here" a frightened Kai urged to leave. „We are not running away from anyone." „Korra, let me draw their fire, you take them out." I said turning around to face four henchmen and their leader.

The henchmen were firing rocks at us and Korra got out of the way quickly, pushing herself up via air-bending. I stood there and waited for the projectiles to reach me. I took one small step to the left to avoid the first rock, jumped over a second , punched a third into the ground just before it hits me and blinked past a fourth one. I saw Korra using an earth wave to take out two henchmen. The other two of them were also taken out by her with an air wave. Just the leader was still on his feet „I got this one" I demanded. Korra understood and backed up. I blink on top of the airplane and jump down. He shoots a barrage of rocks to the position where I am going to land. Just before I hit the ground I blink directly over him and use the impact to knock him out.

„Your days of harassing an innocent boy are over. You outlaws are going to prison." Korra walked toward their leader. „Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff! And these are my deputies. And this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you was a lie. We have been chasing him for months." The surprised avatar turned back „Where is Kai?" I wasn't surprised to see Mako dragging him back.

„I told you I was going to the bathroom..." „With a stash of gold?" „I told you I found this on the road." I appeared by Kai's side. „Wanna talk about poor?" I teased him, only to make him try to elbow me while being held on the metaphorical leash by Mako.

„I don't know what you are referring to and honestly don't want to. Just tell me, this time without lying, who are you and how are you related to these people." This time the sheriff opened his mouth. „The truth is, he's the outlaw. Lived on the streets as an orphan his entire life, got adopted by a nice family 'bout six months ago and the only thing that came to his mind was to steal their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since." „Is that true?" Korra didn't want to believe it. „The person who stole that stuff was the old me." „The person who returned it was..." I throw in „oh wait, it wasn't you. Sorry for cutting you off, carry on." he shoots me a glare. „Once I got air-bending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like air-bending choose me for a reason, like I'm a new person. I'm sorry! Pleaseyouhavetolistentome." he panicky says being dragged away by the police.

„Are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin shyly asked. „No, he's headed to jail." the sheriff replies. They continue to drag Kai away. „Wait, you got the family's life savings, now let us take Kai." Korra stops them. „To you really want the first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin questions. I scowl. „Hey you could always define him to be the second." Tenzin and Korra immediately shot me glares. „That's not the point, sorry. Well in my opinion he just needs a bit of guidance. And I think you are definitely a person who can do this."

„You want this boy or not?" The sheriff urges. Tenzin takes a moment before formulating an answer. I can already see the gears in his head turn. „Yes. You can release the boy into our custody." "Thank you!" Kai hugged Korra. "Don't make regret it" she warmly replied. Now that the little-bro-hole in Bolin's heart was filled he joined the embrace. I just quickly went into the ship searching for a nice place to sit down and not destroy anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS<strong>

**So how did you like this (very long) chapter?**  
><strong>I am more than satisfied with this one. Please reviewfollow/favorite this chapter/story/story. I would really appreciate it.**

**Also I need some Ideas how to explain the I-am-from-another-universe-thing. I still have no idea how (and when) to get that done.**

**Thanks for reading**

**bye *waves***


	5. The Earth Queen

**AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for letting you wait so long, I just got a lot of school stuff to do, so I couldn't write a lot.  
>Also I wanted to bring this chapter out as fast as possible so it might be a little rushed, sorry about that, I will do some improvements later like some formatting and such.<br>**

**The next chapter is surely gonna be more fun writing.  
>I own only my Character, not TLOK or any part of it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Light on your feet, uncle Bumi" Jinora reminded "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive. "Don't you worry about me little lady." Bumi replied, a little offended. "I've in a scrap or two."<br>"Oh you're just a teen, so I will go easy on you. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid." With that he dropped and took an air swipe to my feet. I quickly jumped up and was standing right in front of him, one hand on the left side of his throat, the other one forming a blade directed right to where his neck and his shoulder met.

"Dead." "Michael, what was it about the teleport and training matches?" Jinora reminded me. I faced her, eyes closed. "You told me not to use it because there is nobody who has an equivalent and it would be unfair." I said in a voice of involuntarily declaiming a poem. I went back into position and waited for Bumi to attack again.

This time he went for a blast straight to my chest. I knew he wasn't very powerful and let it hit me, anticipating that he would just push me back a few meters. (AN: Should I write in meters or feet?) I didn't notice him adding a little upwards component to the blast. He also added more power to it than I thought. I got blown off the airship flying, quite literally. I tried to teleport myself back on the ship but I timed it wrong and continued falling to the stony surface. Fear filled my body as my vision zoomed to the ground. Suddenly the feeling of weightlessness stopped and the ground seemed to be more far away than I had hoped. I tried to look up half of my vision was black. The other half was filled with the ground and at the border to nothingness there was a strip of what looked like metal. I was sticking to the hull of the ship. I went up to the platform I was blown off a minute ago and over its edge. I looked what was in front of me and saw the sky. Phew, I made it. I concentrated on getting up and suddenly I stood.

I saw that the air-benders leaned over the handrail looking for me. Jinora was climbing over it one handed, the other hand was occupied holding an air-glider. She jumped down and appeared flying next to the group after a few seconds.

"I'm right here guys." I shouted. "No need to worry."Tenzin turned to see me. Then He leaned over the handrail even further. "Jinora come back" He called her. "We found him."

"How did you do this?" Kai asked me. I just saw you falling and suddenly you disappeared."

"That's easy. He can teleport remember. Probably he just used that to get back." Bumi explained.

"I call a mistake in your logic." I announced. "I can only use light-bending to teleport myself to locations that I can see. I can't teleport if my eyes are covered or there is something, in this case a airship rump, is in the way. I don't know what I did. I feared the ground approaching me really fast and the next thing I remember is sticking to the airships hull and going back here." I slowly said. "I think I used shadow-bending."

"What is shadow-bending?" Tenzin, Jinora and Bumi asked. "How can you shadow-bend if you can already light-bend?" came from Kai. "Well shadow-bending is the ancient equivalent to earth..." I answered the air-benders "and I can only light-bend if I feel free and happy. Because I felt frightened I could shadow-bend."

Suddenly my nose was tortured by a terrible smell. I looked down to see the disgust of Ba Sing Se's lower ring. God this is worse everything I saw in the ugly sides of the big cities back home. I turned away from all that poverty and waited for it to be over.

"Hello Middle Ring!"Bolin said.

I could see the people here to be more wealthy but not too much. As far as I could tell from above the streets were clear but there were no ornaments or golden roof tiles or something like that.

We passed another wall and entered the upper ring. The buildings here didn't seem to be build to live in them but rather to look fancy. The amount of gold used on for the roofs were absolutely breath- or rather sight-taking as they reflected a major part of the sunlight.

"Wow. Now this is more like it" Kai said with big eyes staring at all the wealth he saw. We landed (AN: Watch the landing in the show. I think some textures are missing in one cut.) and got off the airship. A servant bid us welcome with his hands together looking at the floor.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin; It is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun." Korra followed the salute. "Thank you."

I watched Bolin, Pabu on his shoulder and Naga following him. "Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell." Secretariat Gun panicked. "Oh no, the Queen hates animals. We got to get them out of sight." Bolin took Pabu in his hands. "Well, I could stash Pabu into my shirt; These two are going to be a little tougher." He showed us our Quarters. After that Korra had an appointment with the Earth Queen.

"Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important. Don't look her into the eye, she can't stand that." 'Just like a really primitive creature' I added in my head. "If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually I have to taste her food first then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet just don't eat." 'Right, the alpha leader gets the first bite' "Seems like an awful lot of rules." Korra said. "Oh you have no idea. And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, please for my sake try not to upset Her Majesty." I wanted to go to Kai and tell him about my animal theory. I saw him falling back watching the money pouch of a passing citizen. Mako must have noticed, too.

"Kai what are you..." I cut him off by laying my index finger on his mouth "Shhh, I got this." I turned around and looked for a nice roof to watch. "How do I know I can trust you?" Mako held me back. "You can't." With that I disappeared.

Kai casted wind gust towards a citizen whose robes were taken up by the air and whose hat left the position on his bald head. "Here, Sir, you dropped your hat. Let me pick it up for you." He bent down and gave the hat to his owner. While his victim adjusted his hat, Kai lurked around him. I saw the thief drop something into the pouch on his back. 'Why do you have to blow the air upwards? That's just disgusting' I changed my position so I could follow him. After a few more pickpockets I could feel the fear of the victims as Kai used more and more powerful but still not able to hurt anyone. At the moment I concentrated on the fear, I was in the shadow of a man whose robes were flying. "Excuse me, you just dropped your hat, here you are." I noticed another shadow overlay the one I was hiding in. Knowing that this was Kai, I jumped into it. Once we were alone I decided to speak to him. "Could you be a little less dishonoring? Just make a horizontal motion with the air instead of a vertical one."

"Michael, is that you? How do you speak to me? Where are you?" I chuckled. "I have my ways. Look down." "I see the ground." "Look back, at your shadow." When he turned around I left the shadow. "Your gusts are really strong. They frighten the people. I use that fear. However _please_ don't use upward motions, that's disgusting!"

"Why should I listen to you? Do you think you can stop me?" With that he blew a circular blast of wind towards me. "Oh please kid" I laughed. I teleported behind him and hit him in the back with my hands. I used what I watched about chi-blocking. Kai turned around and tried to trip me with a low kick. I jumped and brought me feet apart at the last second to not stomp and maybe break his legs. Kai shot another blast towards me. It blew my hair back a little.

"Nice fanning." I provoked him. "What did you do to my air-bending?" he was angry. "Calm down, you can still bend just not at full power. Also It won't last long." He turned away from me for a minute, obviously latched. "Just wait until I tell Tenzin" "that you left them to steal from upper ring citizens? Yeah he would love to hear that." He glared at me.

We both sat down falling into an awkward silence. After about a minute I decided to break it. "You know a sudden upwards wind is not really realistic, it's more likely to be caught in a horizontal breeze." "I know that. But when I try something horizontal, I always end up in a slash." "You could do a circular motion. Like this." I twisted my hand, expecting a little tornado to form. Of course that didn't happen.

Kai imitated me and formed a little twist of air that appeared quite fast. "Yeah just like that." I motivated him. "now try to form one not in your hand but at me." He bent his hand so that I could see the palm and twisted it again. I looked down and saw a little ring of bent air form, but it was gone before I could feel anything. "Good. You're still weakened but you got the technique. Now try to form one on top of my head." He repeated his gesture and I felt some of my hair being blown to the side a little. "Alright you got the hang out of it. Now we just have to wait until you're back at full power." We returned to the awkward silence. He sat down on a crate.

"Hey, you want a sparring match?" I asked out of the blue. "Yeah why not" he weakly replied while turning around. He saw me hanging over him with my fist reared back aiming at the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

I felt the pain as I crushed the crate. "You're doing good." I charged him, drawing my fist back once again. He quickly reacted and lowered his stance. I dropped right before him and swiped his legs with mine. He fell to the ground.

"Get up" I gruffly said. I held my hand to pull him up. He grabbed it and I used way to much force, nearly throwing him to the grounds a meter behind me. "So when someone charges you, you want to stop him before he reaches you. You can use air-benders to do so."

My head down like an ox in a bullfight I ran to him once more. He put his hands in front of him and sent a pretty strong air blast in my direction. It stopped me and also blew me back a bit.

"Well, you seem to be back at full power now, time to continue the financial equality project." I said. "I'll be watching you" I added, looked up and was on the roof.

After about an hour I noticed two familiar figures walking towards Kai. One of which had a signature red scarf. Suddenly Kai ran away. He ran through the streets so fast that I had quite a few problems following him. He slid under a vehicle and Mako jumped over it. The moment Kai appeared on the other side of the vehicle he looked back and blew a blast of air to the guy who was just about to crush him. Mako was taking the full hit and flew landed on the still unknown vehicle. Kai took this chance to run into a side alley. I decided to join this chase and appeared next to Kai.

"How do you plan shake them off?" "The train station, I want to lure them into a train." he quickly replied.

When we arrived at the train station of the upper ring, a train was just about to leave. We made sure Mako and Bolin were right behind us and then entered the train. Running through the train, Kai suddenly bumped into Mako who held him by his jacket. "Kai, what are you doing running around robbing people?" Kai used another blast of air to free himself of his jacket and leave the train. By the moment I tried to leave the doors were already closing. I saw him waving at the three of us.  
>"Well, good luck guys." I said and focused on the spot right on the other side of the window in the door.<p>

I felt an immense pain in my entire body the next moment. However I was out of the train. I walked to Kai and dragged him behind me by his collar. "Kid, don't ever, Ever, EVER make me do that again."

After it has become dark, Kai said that he would have to do something in an alley, so I let him go and followed him after a minute. I found him pretty quickly. He was being attacked by Dai'Li agents, noticable by their clothing. I appeared behind one of them and jumped at him from behind, clinging to him with the use of a sloth hug. Not expecting me his legs failed him and he fell. I used this to push his head down knocking him out. "Take the boy, we got this" one of them shouted to the one carring an unconscious Kai. Said agent quickly ran away. I must have looked for too long because now my hand was caught in an earth hand. I quickly teleported to the agent who trapped my hand and kicked him in the side. "Nope" He jumped away a few feet and created a pyramid prison for me. I once more teleported to the agent who trapped me. "Nope" The moment he recovered he created four high walls around me and put a lid on the cup. I knew I couldn't use light-bending to get out of this and panicked for a moment. Then I turned into a shadow and escaped through the slot on top of the cup. "Still nope." This time I felt something hit me in the back and knew that they had chi-blocked me. "Ah that's more like it" I said, letting them drag me away.

The last thin I saw before loosing consciousness was a door being closed.

"Welcome to her Majesty's army, First airbending Regiment. From now on you live to fight for the Earth Queen"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know I did skip something and put two Canon days into one Story day.<strong>

**Anyways please Follow and Fav and please _please PLEASE Review. _**

**bye**

***waves***


	6. Dai'Li heat

**AUTHORS NOTES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**So here is another chapter, this time about Dai'Li drills and heatbending.**

**This chapter was much more fun to write than the last one. I hope the next chapter will be just as much fun.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up recruits, this is going to be a long day of training. You better get used to it." The voice of a Dai'Li Agent woke me up. I bolted up and jumped out of my earth-bunk-bed cabin.<p>

I quickly passed him and turned around. "Come on, you said we're gonna have a long day, don't make it be even longer." He looked at me and then turned back to the other air-benders. "Now that is exemplary. You better do exactly like him, now GET UP."

I was feeling hungry. I snapped my fingers at the Agent. "Where do I get breakfast?" I demanded.

"You will get breakfast once you earn it" he threatened me. "Head over to the training rooms, first left right then straight ahead and after that the 3rd door on the left."

I gave a low growl as answer and sped off to the training room. I looked around to find an empty room. There were a few crystals giving me some light but otherwise there was nothing to train with. And also nothing not to train with.  
>I sat down in the corner the most far away from the door. It took an eternity for the other airbenders to show up. As soon as the Agent entered, I jumped up.<p>

"Find yourselfs in pairs, you will be sparring by using basic airbending moves." I looked for Kai and approached him. However the Agent didn't seem to like the idea of us sparring together. "You will be his partner" he grabbed me by the shoulder and assigned me a random other 'recruit'.

"Now hit him." he told him. I wasn't sure if he said that to me or my partner. I saw a blast of air come my way, luckily not really fast. I couldn't see him through the projectile he shot at me and jumped up get a better view. I teleported right next to him. I growled and drew my fist back for a powerful but slow punch to his chest. He saw the chance to dodge and took it.

The Agent seemed satisfied and turned to the next pair. I sat down and watched them hit each other.  
>When he came to Kai, I stood up to watch. Kai dodged every attack and was about to turn to the offensive as he got interrupted.<p>

"Go easy on me please, I'm not that good." his partner asked. Kai changed his stance and used a really weak attack barely passing the distance between the sparring partners. The Agent didn't like this. "Never show mercy! Now attack your opponent ant this time like you mean it." "Yeah LIKE hemeans it, it will always be LIKE he means it." I shot back. He looked really pissed now. "Ok that's it. You will not get any breakfast due to the lack of air-bending used to fight and making rude comments." This time my stomach answered with a noticable rumble. "If there's a will, there's a way."

"You will find breakfast at your sleeping room." he said to the others.  
>"And you" he turned to me "are going to stay here for some extra training."<br>I smirked. "Am I?" I left him with those words, racing towards my long awaited meal with literally the speed of light. I wolfed down what was on the plate next to my bed. I was almost finished by the time the angry Agent entered. The only thing that was left was a slime I supposed to be ment to be soup. He earth-bent my plate and the rest of my breakfast was on the floor forming a gross puddle.

"As I already said, you will not have breakfast. Now clean up this mess." he threatingly build himself up over me. I had a hard time not laughing at how much funny he looked when pissed off.

"Three things. First: I already had said meal. or rather the edible part of it." with that I rubbed my stomach.  
>"Second: That soup is sour grapes. It smelt terrible. And don't even get me started on the viscosity. " I mockingly held my nose and waved with the other hand.<br>"Third: what if I don't?"

"Well this is going to be where you are going to live for a long time. You won't want a have such a... misfit in your living room." I could only laugh at this.  
>"That won't be a problem. I don't plan to live here. In fact I got an escape plan ready. I guess you will have to clean this."<p>

I could hear footsteps coming in my direction. I exited the room to see the other air-benders come my way. "Hey guys, I was dropped my soup, don't step into it." I warned them.

Suddenly I was pushed into a wall.  
>"Now you may act tough but I will break you and after that there will be nothing left of you but an empty hull serving her Majesty." The agent slowly and threateningly whispered to me. "You may be a hard rock to break but in the end you will be shattered." He turned away to leave the room.<p>

"You can't break sand!" I shouted into his direction. I saw him stop and then continue his way out of this room.

After breakfast we had classes about the glorious origins of the Dai'Li organisation being founded by Avatar Kyoshi and then becoming the Ba Sing Se police force of some sort. I didn't pay attention and instead trained my eyes-open-sleeping-skills.

After Lunch we had 'training of defensive skills' or, as I call it, avoiding rocks. One by one we were tested. The Agent shot an amount of rocks at each of us and we had to avoid it with air-bending.  
>As I noticed that he was going a lot harder on the weak looking recruits I was flooded with a raging heat coming my heart. First it flowed into my head then through my arms into my hands and through my legs into my feet.<p>

When it was Kai's turn he also sent more shots than his average. However Kai dodged all of them perfectly and even found time to help the one next to him; the same guy he sparred with earlier. Because of this 'misbehaviour' he was punished with as many rapidly fired earth disks as it took to knock him down. When he fought back he was trapped by an earth pyramid trap and then thrown into a cell.

By the time it was my turn my entire body was radiating heat. I saw a rock disk flying towards me and dodged it with a step to the side. Because of his rapid fire the next disk - fired to the same spot - also missed. Next he send two rocks to me from above. I took a step forward and heard them crashing into the ground behind me. The red color of his face indicated he was getting angrier. However he only shot one rock at me this time. After I dodged this one he made a pulling motion with his hand. Intuitively I made a hollow back, grabbed the earth disk he fired at me from behind and threw it into him.

His face was glowing red by now, as was mine. He took a solid and low stance and rapidly shot even more earth disks at me. I couldn't resist the barrage and braced for impact.  
>But it never came. Instead it felt like being hit by a glass of honey. I also noticed the smell of burnt cloth. I looked down and saw a splash of lava. I could feel the heat of it, a similar feeling to putting your hand on a heated plate of the oven, just much stronger. Strangely I couldn't feel the pain that would make me pull my hand back quickly.<p>

I was ripped out of my thoughts by another glass of honey hitting me. A dozen more quickly followed suit, covering me completely in lava. I sprinted forward, absorbing all rocks that were shot at me, building an even more powerful lava armour. I drew my fist back and aimed at the spot between his shoulders and his neck. As I punched him I pulled all the heat in my arm into my back, turning my arm into obsidian and making my back glow white instead of the usual lava red. The obsidian shattered when I knocked him out **(AN: Now that's how to spike a punch properly)** and left a wound that looked like it must really, _really_ hurt.

Because of exhaustion I absorbed the heat I build up into my body and absorbed it by calming down. I let them drag me away and passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a small cell, about 1x1 meter. The only thing I could see in the dim light given by a crystal in the ceiling was a bench at one wall. I leaned against one of the side walls and rubbed my fingers over the small edges of the brick wall - a habit I developed when being nervous.<p>

_They_ _dont use cement._ I quickly recognized. I could shadow-bend myself through the wall using the tiny gaps between the bricks. I just had to develop enough fear. I sat down on the bench and tried to remember the most scaring moments of my entire life.

I skipped through my memorys searching for scary ones. I remembered walking through the woods when suddenly hearing a snort of some animal, most likely a boar. At that time I thought I would be attacked and even possibly eaten by that animal. it may sound stupid but you can't think logically when in such a situation.

_No that's not scary enough, what else do you have? _I remembered the Halloween creepypasta storytime last year. I couldn't sleep well that night as well as the following three ones. _Nope. Still not enough. _The next memory that came to my mind was that one dream. It started like a normal nightmare: It was war and I ran across the battlefield when I was suddenly hit by a bullet. I felt an incredible pain in my shoulder and fell. Strangely I didn't wake up there but continued lying on the ground. Man I really felt like I was dead.

I opened my eyes and saw that my legs and arms had a darker color now. With enough fear built up I jumped into the wall.

My first instinct was to go up as far as I could. _Reach the surface then you are safe_. So I went upwards as far as I could. Then I chose a random horizontal direction. In the distance I could figure out a cyan shimmer. Zooming in I recognized a rather familiar pair of eyes.  
>Jinora noticed me too. She stopped ascending and looked into my direction.<p>

"Michael, what are you doing here? Were you captured too?" she asked.  
>"Yeah sort of, look I need your help now, I can only move on the surface of rocks but can't pass through them. Can you please help me find a way to the surface?" I replied.<br>Her eyes indicated that she was confused now. "What do you mean sort of? And stop playing games, this is not fun." "Lets discuss that later, I don't play games. That's how shadow-bending works. Just help me out right now. You search for a way and I wait here alright." Her nod looked really funny, only being able to see her face as one line.

After about five minutes I saw the cyan shimmer again. I sped towards Jinora. "Where do I have to go?" I hastily asked.  
>"OK, you can go about ten meters upwards from here then go to the left. Take the 3rd way upwards, the other ones are dead ends. Then you should be in the sewers. Turn left, away from the bars , then there is a way out after about 50 meters. Now where is the spot where you waited, I wanted to look where the hideout is. You just ruined my plan by moving."She raged a little.<br>"Look I've been down there, and let me tell you, they got a pretty big network, you are definitely not somewhere entirely else." I calmed her down. "By the way thanks for the help, I owe you."

With that I quickly used the path she described me.

* * *

><p>"Phew you made it" I said to myself while dusting off. I took a deep breath. "I gotta tell the others that about the Dai'Li and stuff." I teleported on top of the highest building. After a few seconds I found the Airship havendocking station.

"Alright, now where did we go after leaving the ship?" I asked myself while walking down the ramp. "Meh just trial-and-error." I decided.

I ran through the streets of the upper ring looking for a familiar house, a familiar bison or at least a familiar voice. I found a bridge over a river leading to a large building with three golden roofs at different heights.

"I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time." a memory struck my brain. This is the right one. As I walked towards the mansion I saw a grey haired most likely female figure in grey and black armour knock on the door.

We stood at the door next to each other. She glanced in my direction.

"who are you?"

"One of the first two new air-benders in the air nation." I proudly announced.

The door opened. "Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger."

"What?" Korra asked. "What's going on?"

"Zaheer and the others have escaped." Lin clarified. Korra just looked more confused.

"Just so you know, those are powerful criminals wanting to take out all powerful entitys to create an utopia." I muttered to the Avatar.

"That about sums it up." Lin commentated. "How do you know?"

"I overheard a talk between my parents and their friends once. Those friends were members." I didn't even hesitate to lie. She just nodded.

"Korra I need you to come with me to republic city where I can protect you."

"I'm not running." Korra resisted. "Look, I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't need to protect me. I came here to find air-benders and I'm not leaving without them."

"Fine then lets get them and get you out of here. Where are they."

"At a Dai'Li/military compound." me and Korra said at the same time. "and we're busting them out." she added while I just giggled.  
>"Jinxed!" I said with my most childly and innocent voice.<p>

We decided to use Jinora to lure the guards of the Dai'Li compound so we could knock them out. Once we were hid in the shadow of a circular stair.

"Bumi, Michael and Korra, come with me to find the airbenders. You three find Kai. We'll meet on surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong." Tenzin decided.  
>After that we split into two teams.<p>

I led Bumi, Korra and Tenzin to the sleeping room of the air-benders. "Wake up lazy butts, time to get out of this prison." I cheerfully announced, kicking the door open. The rest of the group entered after me. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be in a cell? And who are those people?" one of the recruits spoke up while stumbling out of their beds. "I'm the Avatar and I'm getting you all out of here." Korra answered. They all got out of their beds quickly, unfortunately making a lot of noise. "Everyone please! You must be quiet for this to work."Tenzin tried to calm them down. "What to work?" that same guy asked. "Are we sneaking out?" I frowned. "I just said that but yeah go ahead and ignore me."

We were about to leave. Bumi crouched down and spoke something into his radio. We were once again held back by guess who. "Wait, there are two..." he looked at me. "There is one air-benders that is not here. We need to get him." Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder. "We're already taking care of that."

After half of the way to the surface we ran into a group of three Dai'Li, one of them had some gildings on his hat. They blocked our way forming a triangle. "We have been infiltrated" The one I supposed to be their leader said. "Sound the alarm" with these words the other two left.

He got into a bending stance and fired two large boulders at us. Without much thinking I absorbed the fear of the recruits and turned into a shadow on the ground. I felt the shades of the boulders run over me and absorbed them. I sped through the ground behind him and dropped the boulders shades behind our attacker. I left the ground and materialized again. Then I stopped controlling the shadows, dragging the rocks in the place to create these shades. The sound of rock being crushed and the "oof!" of the Dai'Li told me I had knocked him out.

"Come on we're short on time, now they know we're here." I urged them.

The Alarm started about one minute later. Rushing through the floor we strangely didn't meet a lot more Agents than when we entered. Of course we couldn't really sneak past them so we had to knock them out but still something didn't feel right. When we reached the exit of the compound Korra stopped us. She took a step outside the doorframe and looked around quickly. "It's all clear."

She was already going outside when I held her back. I could feel the shadows on the wall the moon shone on. I motioned upwards and took a step forward. Clenching my hand into a fist I dragged the shadows of the Dai'Li hiding on the square right in front of me.

"Go!" I shouted. We all ran out and charged over the square, hoping we could escape. However we were cut off by a backup group of Dai'Li. Being forced back we formed a semicircle.

"So" a familiar and at the same time hated voice spoke up. "You've discovered my elite army. I see their loyalty needs some work."

"These Airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons. They have a right to choose their own path." Korra shouted back.

"These Air-benders are Earth Kindom citizens, and I am their Queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom."

"Actually not all ot them are earth citizens. I for example was 'recruited' by force and I am not from the Earth Kingdom. You are not my queen." I felt anger rise in me. "Also by what right are you their Queen?" I gestured to the air-benders "Have they chosen you as their leader? Or are you just another spoiled powerhungry monster that tyrannizes people because your father and grandfather did before? You know where I came from we already learnt how foolish a monarchy **(AN: or a Führer state)** is especially if there is a tyrant in power." I shouted at her.

"How dare you?" she screamed. "There will be definitely be war with you. Now get those air-benders back where they belong" she directet the last sentence to the Dai'Li and turned to go.

"You know freedom of expression is a human right. Starting a war because of human right usage will be displayed as an act aggression because of desposism."  
>She stopped her tracks, grumbled and then continued.<p>

The Dai'Li shot their earth fists at us, but were blocked by a massive wind blowing them back.  
>One by one the air-benders climbed up the scaffolding to be picked up by either Asami or Lin in their respective airships. When there were only a few left on the ground they stopped and began climbing up the scaffolding. Simple air blasts were used to knock down the ones who followed us. At last only I, Korra and Tenzin were left. "Oogie!" Tenzin called his bison. Tenzin and Korra used air-bending to hop on the bison. I decided to take a jump. I grabbed the tail of the bison and heard a growl from the front. After that I was flipped in the air with a swift motion of the tail. I feared I would fall but landed in the saddle safely. Looking back I saw a dangerously well aimed rock flying at us, or rather Tenzins head. "Korra this one" I yelled at Korra. She understood and stopped the rock. She then split the rock into multiple shards to deflect more boulders flying at us. "Where are the others?" she asked.<p>

"WE NEED HELP" Bolin yelled, running away from the compound and the Dai'Li on his back. He, Mako, Kai and Jinora were barraged by the Ba Sing Se police force standing on rock pillars and firing small rocks at them.

"Get me down there." I ordered Tenzin. He turned around. "Are you sure? You could get hurt there." "I am." I confirmed. "Now get me down there."

When we were at about five meters above the ground I jumped. The four ones we missed ran past me. "Up" I said and motioned to Bolin. The barrage of pebbles that followed them hit me like a rain of glue. The earth bullets melt into lava and then simply dripped off me. _If I concentrate on one spot while light-bending I can teleport there. Lets See what this does with heat-bending. _I concentrated on all my rage against the queen and then locked my head like a combustion bender would do. I focused on the middle pillar and watched a miniature sun form right there. The pillars melted like candles. The last thing I remember is the ground coming closer and a pain in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is a new ancient element heat, based on anger.<strong>

**next chapter is going to be a bit more about universe travel. _Man I have procrastinated that._**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will follow/fav this story. and _please _leave a review, so I know what to improve.**

**bye**

***waves***


	7. Chapter 7

**I will put this story on a break for a little while.  
><strong>**I got lots of school stuff to do and I also am kind of bored at LoK right now.**

**Anyway I here I have my non finished version of chapter 7. **

* * *

><p>Slowly my eyes opened. I was in a bed in a bright room.<p>

"...awake! He is finally awake!" I heard an excited voice shout, running away.  
>I heard footsteps coming back to my room. Five figures, one of them a child entered the room. That would be Lin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Jinora.<p>

"Good you're awake" the first of them said. "We have a lot to talk about."

I groaned. "What happened? I only remember being angry at those... what were they called again?"

"You took down a majority of the Dai'Li on your own." Lin answered. "Quite impressive" she added.

"Michael, we are seriously concerned about if we can trust you." Tenzin laid a hand on my shoulder. "First you said that you lost your parents, then you say that they were members of the Red Lotus and you still haven't said where you are from."

"Oh" I began to remember. "Yeah. That." I slowly answered. I was really tired.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I lied to all of you. I just thought you wouldn't believe me, so I thought about some easy-to-believe stories.

Have you ever thought about the theory of different universes?" I asked.

"No" Tenzin answered.

"Well as I said, it is only a theory. According to it there are many universes each of them a bit different. For example there exists a universe where the Fire Nation won the big war and there is a universe where the primary color of the water tribes is lightish red instead of blue. Basically every possibility exists in one universe. So if I flipped a coin there is one universe where I get head and another that is exactly the same apart from me getting tail." I explained. "Where I am getting at is that I am from another universe. And honestly I have no idea how I got here."

"That sounds... possible. Unlikely but possible." Tenzin slowly said. "It still doesn't explain why you would be here. Also your rather... special bending powers aren't explained." Lin criticized.

"I also don't have the answers to that." I admitted. "You probably want to know why I know about the Red Lotus and other stuff I shouldn't know about."

"That would be my next question." Tenzin calmly said.

"You know, back in my home universe there is a show that contains you as the main characters. I thought it would mess with your mind to know that you are just a character inside a show. So I had to lie to you." _I did it. I finally found a way to explain this whole you-are-just-a-character-in-a-show thing. _"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better for you not to know."

"So you are saying that we are not real because we are just a part of a show?" Lin angrily stared down to me.

"No, no, no! I never said this. I just said that you are existing as unreal entities in another universe that. In here you are as real as you can get. As I said there is an infinite amount of universes and because of that every real person in one universe exists as an unreal person in another universe. But in here..." I paused. "You are real and there is nothing that can take away reality from you." now the headache was too strong and I passed out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke again, the room was empty. I slowly got out of bed. I was still wearing my old, still dirty clothes. <em>Add to TODO-List: get new clothes. <em>I got out of the room and walked through the airship - as far as I could tell I was in Asamis airship - looking for Tenzin or Jinora, maybe Ikki. _TODO: learn new alphabet _

I found Jinora and Kai on the top deck, leaning on the railing.

"Hey guys, may I speak to Jinora for a moment?" I asked, walking to them. "I kind of need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Well I need to learn your alphabet. Where I come from we use another one - with less complex symbols but more symbols per word." I ranted. "I am sort of an analphabet now."

"Oh, I didn't expect that. How do you have the same language and a different alphabet."

"I have no idea, never thought about it."

"In a few minutes we will stop to buy supplies, mainly fuel for the airship and food. after that I will have time for you." She promised.  
>"Good. maybe I can teach you something about my alphabet as well." with that I left, searching for something to kill time with.<p>

I found Mako and Bolin talking to each other. The moment he spotted me Bolin nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Hey Michael, I saw you shadow-bending in that Dai'Li military compound. Can you teach me how to do that? I really _really_ _REALLY _want to do be able to do that. like become a shadow and dragging stuff around by using their shades and stuff." He ranted like a little child begging for sweets.

"Hey there Bolin, could you please get off me first? I know earth or rather the shadows is the element of fear but tackling your teacher to the ground isn't the best way to generate those emotions." I tried to calm him down. He got off me.  
>"Sorry, I got a little over-excited." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "It's just... Tenzin told me how you took out that one Dai'Li soldier by becoming a shadow and then manipulating other shadows and itsoundedsocoolandIreallywantobeabletodothis." he ranted.<p>

"OK, Ok, I will see if I can teach you any of this." I put my hand on his shoulder. "But I only got time until the next stop."

"Great, that would be about one hour. Now how does that become-a-shadow-thing work? what do I have to do?"

"That is one of the more difficult moves, lets try something more... basic. Do you have anything to create a shadow?" I asked.

"Well, I always have dirty boots, maybe I could form a rock if I had a few more boots to take dirt from." He suggested. He tried to bend the dirt of his boots to eye level but only threw himself on the ground trying.

"Ow, maybe that wasn't such a good idea." he held his head.

"No actually that was a great idea, you just cant bend the dirt while the shoes are on the ground."

"When are shoes not on the ground? Its like their purpose of existence. They are on the ground so our feet aren't."

Instead of answearing I walked around him, imitating a stork.

"Oh yeah I guess that will work."

* * *

><p>So we walked around the ship looking for people to get dirt from. After five minutes we found Bumi and Tenzin walking around the ship talking to each other.<p>

"You got the timing right Bolin?" I asked.

"left, right, left, right" he chanted, moving his hands back and forth in the rythm of Bumi walking. "left, right, left" Instead of the next 'right' he made a pulling motion with his right hand. A few pieces of dirt flew into his hand. He put it into the pocket he already put his own shoe dirt into.

"right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right" he made another pulling motion, this time with his left hand. Once again he could increase the amount of dirt.

"Well done, is this enough for one small disk?" I asked him. He shrugged, then bent the dirt out of his pocket and formed a DVD-sized circle of dirt between his hands.

"Is that enough?"

"Well I was hoping for a bit more but I guess this will do the job. Let it float about one meter before you."

He looked at the disk, moved it, then looked back to me. "Like that?"

"Exactly. Now, Shadow is the Element of fear, so It's either I scare you or you remember what fear you felt, your choice."

"I think I will take the remember option." he said. "Now what is there? That one oro-bending match? no that's not enough. The day Amon almost took my bending away, wow that was scary, his finger came down to my forhead really slowly, I thought it was going to be over. His mask, the way he spoke without moving his lips still give me nightmares. On every stage I can see him taking away Lightning Bolt Zolt's powers, how desperate he looked with his abilitys decreasing from second to second."

I decided to rip him out of his phantasy. "Hey Bolin" I shaked him. "You seem to have built enough fear. now use shadow-bending to move that disk." he stared at me for a few seconds before realizing what I just said.

"Oh, right." he shaked his head. "How do I do this?"

"Concentrate on the shadow. Then imagine it a bit more left. that should move it. Then stop controlling and the disk should move."

Bolin took a deep breath. "Alright, lets do this." he looked at the rock intensely. His eyes moved a bit to the right, so did the shadow. A shine found its place in his eyes.

"Have you seen that? I moved it."

"Yeah, good job. Now split it." I ordered.

He took once more a deep breath, then looked at at the disk and its shadow. small cracks appeared in the shade while sweat dripped down Bolins face. After a few seconds the disk fell to the ground. "Sorry, I guess that was too difficult."

"At least you didn't cheat and use earth-bending." I tried to cheer him up. "Don't ever, _ever, EVER _use that on any animal or human. The deformation would just be too cruel."

"But you used it against those Dai'Li and it was super awesome and..." He began but was silenced by a glare of me. "OK I cant fully control it and it could easily kill in the most gross way I can think of." his voice faded while speaking.

"Hey maybe I can accelerate the ship with it." his voice jumped back up. With this in mind he ran to the very front of the airship and leaned over the handrail.

Looking intensely downwards his face got red. he quickly got back. "Nope, haven't got enough fear." he then narrowed his eyes and seemed to focus on something quite far away. "Hey I think I can see our next breakpoint."

* * *

><p>I was the first to run down the ramp of the airship. My first stop was the river where I washed my face and put off my shoes to clean my feet from all the dirt they collected. <em>God I haven't taken a shower since I arrived here. Gross! <em>_Add that to the list._

When the bottoms of my feet touched the water surface it became a few tones darker. As soon as the dark layer on my feet was gone I dried my feet in the sun and then put my shoes back on and looked what the guys were doing.

I saw all of the adults except Lin sit around the radio, probably receiving some transmission about more airbenders. Korra played fetch with her polar bear dog while being urged to leave. She created an orb of air around a ball and then shot it away pretty far. The white giant animal immediately ran after it in an attempt - or rather a challenge - to catch the ball before it touched the ground.

"Ooh!" I shouted in "me too! me too! me too!" I begged the avatar like a seven year old child asking for cookies. I had a hard time hiding laugher at how funny Korra looked right now. "Uhm. Go for it?" she hesitantly asked.

Having gotten the start signal I also sprinted after the ball, trying to beat Naga.  
>Maybe this wasn't a fair fight because I used the light-teleport to surpass her but at the moment I didn't care.<p>

When I reached the place I anticipated the ball to come down I stopped to analyze the trajectory.

I adjusted my position, drew my fist back and inhaled deeply. I took a quick glance to the polar bear dog running my way and then focused entirely on the ball. Its velocity was redirected toward Korra when it met my fist. However it left a pretty big amount of pain. Paralized by the agony I wasn't fast enough to get out of Nagas way and so she ran me over.

Now the big polar bear dog was standing over me growling because I destroyed the ball. I leaned to the right and pointed to the ball flying back. Naga also turned his head to the right and let go of me. I used this to take her head and push it slightly more to the direction I pointed at. At first there was some resistance but then she must have noticed the ball. The entire body turned and the girl almost stomped me. Then all I noticed about Naga was some branches breaking and the sound of giant footsteps going away.

"OK." I dusted off. "Time to go back."

* * *

><p><strong>- Meanwhile at Korra -<strong>

Lin looked confused. "What... was that? Is this guy drugged?"

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't cause any problems with Naga." Korra said. She then narrowed her eyes, looking in the direction she threw the ball. "Wait, is that..." The very same ball she air-bent away was now coming back to her at the same speed and the same height.

The next thing they noticed were the heavy steps of a polar bear dog running after that ball.

I appeared next to Korra. I looked at the ball then at Naga and then back to the ball. I grabbed Korra by the arms and pulled her to the side, just in time for her not to be crushed by the polar bear dog who just caught the ball in flight. Before the moment could be any awkward I let go of her and took a deep breath.

"Phew. That was a close one."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Well I got there first, punched the ball back, made Naga notice and then saved you from getting crushed."

"OK... Uhm Thank you I guess" she said slowly. "I wanted to ask you for favor. I saw you teach Bolin shadow-bending. Even though he is a very capable earth-bender and could barely shadow bend at all I wonder if you could teach me as well. Maybe some light-bending too?" she awkwardly scratched her head.

"Wait, did you spy on me?"

"No I just walked past you too and couldn't help but notice."

"Good. But I have to warn you. as you already know the 'other' elements do require a lot of power to use. You could weaken or even loose the ability to bend some of the elements you can bend now." I warned her. "Also you don't have your former avatar spirits to restore it. But you could consult Raava if this is a good idea." I suggested.

"Yeah that seems to be a good idea. Loosing elements isn't that good." she sat down and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes I heard a loud horn noise. "GUYS WE ARE MOVING ON EVERYONE GET ON BOARD OF A SHIP. THE AIRBENDING RECRUITS GO TO THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE SO GO INTO THE SMALLER BLACK SHIP. EVERYONE ELSE GET INTO ASAMIS AIRSHIP." Bolins voice boomed over the place.

Hearing this Lin walked away and to her airship.  
>"You guys better get moving." she reminded us.<p>

Noticing us not going to the airships, Tenzin walked to us. "What are you doing? You were told to go to the airships." then he noticed Korra.

"please don't tell me she meditated into the spirit world." he said.

"I'd have to lie if I did so."

"Alright, I will leave Oogi here. Bring Korra to Zaofu as fast as possible. There is our next air-bender. Michael, you head to the Northern air temple after you have dropped Korra off." With that he left. I saw the airships take off and disappear behind some mountains after a minute or so.

* * *

><p>Korras eyes fluttered open. "Raava says that she has never seen or noticed your kind of bending. But she also has some power left for me to learn it. Wait, ..." she looked around. "Where is everyone?"<p>

"They had to leave. Tenzin left us Oogi here so we can catch up to them."

"Alright then lets go!"

* * *

><p>It turned out that I sat in the saddle and Korra took the 'driver seat'.<p>

"So... bending... first teach?" Korra asked. _(So... about lightbending... what is the first thing you want to teach me?)_

"Sorry, the wind is kind of too loud for me to understand you."

" Don't loud help bending." _(I don't see how being loud helps me lightbending.)_

"We don't understand each other"

Instead of answering, Korra motioned me to come to her and moved a bit to the right. I used Oogis fur to crawl next to her.

"So, what is the first thing of airbending you're gonna teach me?" she asked eagerly.

"That would be the teleport. It's the first and only move I learned yet. I think lightbending allows you to manipulate light around you but Ihaven't figured out how you do that. Not yet." I drifted off.

"So how do you do that teleport?"

"I don't know for sure but I think you turn your body into light, then travel that way and then rematerialize again."

"sounds pretty dangerous. what if a part of you in light form is lost?"

"Oh, that hurts a lot. But I haven't had any problems with that so far. Just once."

"Once? When was that?"

"Kai locked me, Mako and Bolin in a train in Ba Sing Se. I had to pass through glass in order to escape. It hurt pretty bad."

"Oh, then I don't know if I really want to learn this."

"Come on, I wasn't really wounded, it just hurt. Also it stopped after not even a minute."

"Hmm, I guess I can try but if I get in any way I will stop."

"Good. Can you see what's below us?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"The feeling of free fall makes it easier to lightbend. And honestly I would prefer water over rock as the material to land on."

"I will take a look." with that Korra took her glider and jumped to the right side. After flying next to Oogi for a bit she came back.

"There is an ocean below." she reported.

"Good. Leave your glider here. you won't need it."

She put her glider back in the saddle and locked it there with some belts. "Ok, what now?"

"Jump!"

"Do I have to?" she hesitated.

"Do you prefer it if I push you over?"

"No!"

"Good. Then jump." I insisted. "Look you are the avatar, meaning you are an air- and a waterbender. Those two are the only elements around here, what are you afraid of?"

"Well, if you look at it that way there really is nothing to be afraid of." then she lightened up. "Hey I noticed you like games, how about that: the last one down there is the worse multi-bender!" she jumped.

"Challenge accepted!" I muttered to myself.

I saw Korra below me, forming a star, or was it a bird without wings? I dunno...  
>I went head first, always having an eye on the avatar. When I met her I adapted her stance so we would be on the same altitude for a while.<p>

"Can you feel it? the freedom of falling?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it feels amazing."

"Good, now about the lightbending, to teleport I only concentrate on whereever I want to go. For a beginner I would prefer something solid..."

"The only solid things around here is us." she interrupted me.

"Exactly, I will go down a bit and when I do that star again, you concentrade on me. let's hope it works." I once again went into a diving position and began to descend faster than Korra. I looked back up and saw that she was further away than I expected. I stopped my fall by doing the star. Suddenly I felt something touch me and turned around. I saw an extremely cheerful Korra on my back.

"It worked. Thank you so much. I can't believe I can light-bend. Oh my spirits this is so amazing."

While she was celebrating I had other worries. the ocean was coming towards us much faster than I would like to. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I yelled, getting into a position with my feet first so I would protect the rest of my body.  
>The first pain I felt was me crashing into the water. The second pain I felt was another body crashing into me under water.<p>

"Ow, that hurt." I muttered as soon as I reached the surface.

"Sure did!"  
>I turned around to see Korra swimming next to me. the water around her glowed, so she must be healing herself.<br>"By the way Michael, you bleed." I looked down and didn't see anything. then I checked my shoulders and noticed two wounds on each of them. I guess that's from Korra crashing into me.

"Can you create an ice platform please? and remove the salt water from the wound?"

"Sure thing" She did as I asked. At first it was felt little creepy, an ice floe forming around you isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but then I was lifted onto an ice couch. "Thanks that's even more than I asked for" I said while getting up. "No problem, really... " she climbed on the floe. A shadow passed us. "... I hope you thought of a way back to Oogi." "Way ahead of you" I looked at the bison and disappeared.

_TODO: Add some "Why aren't you upset about not being home" dialogue, then finish chapter_


End file.
